Just a Dream
by darkdivide
Summary: Sequel to Post Tenebras Lux. Dreams can come true... even when you don't want them to. [Unfinished]
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Dream takes place after Post Tenebras Lux. Again, I own nothing so knock yourself out if you want to sue me. As always, reviews are appreciated as I get back into the habit of fic-ing.**

**----------------**

_"You thought it was over."_ The voice echoed through the darkness. Raven furiously ran through the cavern_. "Did you really think you could escape? Did you really think I was gone?"_ The ground beneath her crumbled. She began to step backward – the quicker she moved, the faster the gaping hole in front of her widened. Her footing gave way causing her to fall. _"You'll never be free."_

Raven's eyes snapped open as she sat straight up. Soaked with perspiration, she realized she had been dreaming. As she took deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart a voice lingered in her mind, _'It's never just a dream.'_

--------

The double doors clanged against the brick walls as the final school bell of the semester rang. Everyone was ready for summer vacation. Students' joyful voices mixed with their teachers half heartedly warning them not to run. A gentle summer breeze ruffled the feathers of a green tinged bird perched on a tree in the adjacent park. Everyday at this time he sat there waiting for a glimpse of the golden hair and today was no different. The crowd began to thin as the final few students emerged.

There she was – oblivious to his presence. Her somewhat somber expression clashed with the smiles surrounding her. What he did not know – or at least was not sure of – was that she remembered everything. As hard as she tried to forget, she couldn't. The final bell meant freedom to those around her but all she could see was months of loneliness. She could hardly call those she socialized as school friends and even so, they were going on vacations with their families.

The cold reality of lonely existence set in. As she heard her name called she plastered a smile on her face but her eyes betrayed her. He watched as she participated in the traditional end of the year shallow goodbyes. The voices faded as he flew back to the tower.

--------

"It's OK, Gnarrk. It's just a… a…." Kole looked over at Cyborg. "What is that thing again?" she whispered.

"A portable atomic containment field." He repeated for the fourth time in the past hour. The device sparked causing him to drop the container with a loud crash. "With a few minor bugs to work out."

She turned her attention back the to a large man perched next to the boxes on a large shelf. "It's ok. It won't hurt you."

"No luck?" Robin asked with amusement regarding the same situation he encountered over an hour ago. "Uh, Cyborg? Are you sure that shelving is safe?"

"Without a doubt. You worry too much." As if on queue, the sound of cracking wood echoed through the garage followed by several loud thuds. "See? Completely safe _and_ it got him down."

Robin's mouth hung open as Kole raced over to Gnarrk. "He's ok!" She yelled back cheerfully.

--------

Melvin hummed quietly as she coloured her drawing. Raven walked over and took the seat next to her. "What are you drawing?"

"This is me," She pointed at each of the figures from left to right, "Bobby, Timmy, you, and Teether." Melvin reached for the green crayon.

"It's nice, Melvin…" her eyebrow raised, "but why am I wearing pink?"

"'Cause Teether at the blue crayon." She pushed the remaining crayons around then crawled under the table. Raven bent over with a curious look. Melvin let out an audible sigh. "…and the purple one."

The side door slid open as Kid Flash ran through – stopping briefly to catch his breath. "Morning!" He gave a wave in the girl's direction before Bobby appeared in the doorway. "Can't we talk about this?" He questioned and cocked his head. "Do you talk?" Bobby responded by showing his teeth and menacingly walking toward him. "Guess not." The opposing doors slid open as the chase continued.

Raven just blinked. "Melvin…why is Bobby chasing Wally?"

"He said a bad word when he knocked over the glass."

"Right." She did her best to hold back her laughter. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Continuing to colour away, Melvin seemed unaffected by the commotion. She shrugged. "He won't hurt him."

Raven knew she should say something but the sight of an overstuffed giant teddy bear chasing a Wally put her at a loss for words.

Starfire came in through the main doors with Timmy on her back and Teether in her arms. The oven beeped as she floated over to it. "It's done!" As the oven opened, a horrible smell permeated the room. She breathed in deeply, "MMMMM!" A huge grin appeared on her face as she stacked the globs of purple jelly-like substance on a plate.

Raven was fighting a losing battle against her gag reflex as the plate appeared on the table. "What is that?"  
"Glorbinnock!" She picked up the first piece and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmmm." Starfire picked up a second piece and held it under Raven's nose. "Try some!"

"Uh…I'll pass."

Teether crawled up onto the chair – reaching for the plate that was just slightly beyond arms length. Stretching a bit more he was able to wrap his small hand around the slimy object. Before Raven could stop him, it was already in his mouth. The three girls paused waiting for some sort of reaction.

A deafening belch vibrated the walls.

"Hey! Who's trying to take my title!" Beastboy pouted as he entered the room. "I'm the king of burping!" He flexed.

"Yeah… that's something to be proud of." Sarcasm tainted her voice. "Where have you been? Robin's looking for you."

"Around." He avoided giving an actual answer worried that they wouldn't approve of his weekday trips.

"Well wherever you were," Raven said as she picked Timmy up, "you should go find Robin. He's probably still in the garage."

Beastboy grabbed a handful of Glorbinnock and consumed it without thinking. Raven's eyebrow raised as he became even greener than usual before departing.

Starfire's voice was quiet, "Do you think he really saw her?"

"I don't know." She stared at the now closed doorway. "I mean her statue isn't there anymore but what brought her…" Raven paused as the remembered her dream, "…back?"

"Raven?" A concerned voice questioned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her face was deadpan. _'It couldn't have anything to do with it. It was just a nightmare… nothing more.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Dream takes place after Post Tenebras Lux. Again, I own nothing so knock yourself out if you want to sue me. As always, reviews are appreciated as I get back into the habit of fic-ing.**

**----------------**

Raven sat at her desk furiously paging through volumes of text. Wanting some sort of reassurance, she searched in vain through texts she knew would not hold the answer.

"Watcha reading?" Wally said with is head directly over her shoulder.

The book slammed shut. "Do you know how to knock?"

"I did." He said innocently. She turned her head in his direction with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't say I knocked this time." He gently kissed her cheek. "Forgive me?" With his bottom lip slightly curled down he feigned sadness with a fake sniffle.

"Have you been taking lessons from BeastBoy?" Raven shook her head as he walked over and plopped on the bed. "If so, you may want to leave now."

"Nah." He laughed, "I was too busy almost being eaten by a ball of fluff." Propping himself up on his elbows, his gaze never left her violet eyes. "You look tired."

"I… I didn't sleep well." She turned back toward her closed book.

"Miss me that much, I see." He loved to make her blush.

She was thankful her head was turned away as her face flushed. Remaining quiet, she wanting to tell him everything but afraid to at the same time.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie but if you're too tired I could go pick one up and we could watch it here."

What she really wanted to do was find some answers. The alarm sounded. "It'll have to wait."

--------

_'A bus carrying several high profile criminals disappeared on the highway. Reports from the scene say all that remains is a large crater in the northbound lane that appeared after tremors were felt up to 3 miles away. We'll have more information for you as the situation develops. Stay tuned.'_

"We should check this out." Robin said flipping off the screen.

"I'll go warm up the T-car."

"I'll meet you there." Kid Flash darted out the door not wanting to wait.

As they hurried to the garage, a sick feeling came over Raven. She feared what they may find. Thinking the worst, she climbed in the back. "You're staying here." She yelled to the three pairs of eyes that hopefully looking at her before shutting the door. The last thing she wanted to do was involve the kids in whatever they may find.

"But…" Melvin pleaded.

"No!" The final door shut on the crowded car. It was just large enough when there were only five to seat – fitting seven people was a battle in itself.

--------

Wally was talking to one of the officers at the scene when the other Titans arrived. He raced over to them to give them an update on the situation.

"Raven, Cyborg, Kid Flash and I will go down. The rest of you search the area for any clues on what happened." With that they split up into the respective teams.

Beastboy caught a glimpse of movement in the forest. Transforming into a bloodhound, he followed the noise as well as the disturbingly familiar scent to one of the old mines on the outskirts of town. "Terra!" Beastboy yelled into the cavern – his voice echoing. "Terra, I know you're in here!" He knew he should call the team back but if his fears were correct, he needed to protect her. Shuddering at the cool breeze emanating from the darkness, he journeyed into the mine.

--------

The light on Cyborg's shoulder lit the path before them. With Robin in the lead they came upon the missing bus at the end of the cavern. Upon closer inspection, they found only the security guards remained.

Wally shook his head as he checked for a pulse on the driver. A soft moan was heard coming from under a seat in the back. Pointing the light toward its source they saw the badly injured man. Robin was the first to reach him. "It'll be alright. Hold on." Examining the wounds he knew that was a lie. They'd be lucky if he lived long enough to tell them anything. "Do you remember what happened?"

The weak voice cracked with pain. "Fire. So much fire." He coughed – blood splattering on his chest. "We fell and then…" His eminent demise was close. "That voice…" He began to shudder and gag. With his remaining strength, his blood stained hand traced a shape on the ground. Taking his last breath, his head slumped to the side.

Raven's eyes went wide as she saw the shape. She gasped at the bloody S by the departed guard.

"He's gone." Robin gently laid the figure against the seat. "There's nothing more we can do here."

Leaving the bus, they backtracked through the cavern. As the final ray of artificial light faded around the turn, a low laugh vibrated the man's chest. The guard stood up and stripped off his uniform to reveal his unharmed form. "When will you learn, Robin?"

--------

"Come in, Beastboy." Startled he dropped the communicator. "Beastboy, where are you?"

His picture appeared on Robin's communicator. "We're heading back to the tower. Report to the meeting point."

Shoulders slumped he gave one last shout. "Terra. I know your hear and I don't know why your hiding." His voice lowered. _'I think I know why your hiding but I hope I'm wrong.'_ "Terra. You… you know where to find me when you're ready."

From the shadows, a pair of blue eyes watched him walk away. She settled back on her makeshift bedding. This would be the last night she could stay here. There was too great a chance that he could find her. She had to move on.

--------

"There was no trace of them." Robin paced behind the couch. "No one saw anything?" He believed his open question would go unanswered.

Raven looked at Wally. _'I have to do this. It was too good to believe anyway. I can't keep this from them._' She opened her mouth to speak but Beastboy beat her to it. "I saw something." His voice was low. "Terra was there."

"BB. Why would Terra be there?" Cyborg asked in disbelief. He still wasn't sure his young green friend didn't just hallucinate.

"I don't know. But she was there." He insisted as his teammates worry seemingly contaminated the air around them. "She didn't do it though." _'She couldn't have.'_

"We don't know who did or didn't do anything. It's too soon to come to any conclusions."

"She didn't do it." Raven picked up a pen and paper from the table. As the paper became tainted with ink, she continued. "I saw something too." She couldn't make eye contact with any of them. "The guard. He… he drew this." As eyes traversed the shape on the paper, Starfire gasped and jaws dropped. "I think he's coming back."

"Raven, it was probably an involuntary spasm. He was barely conscious by the time we got to him." Robin's words were of no comfort.

"There's something else you need to know." She paused taking a quick glance at Wally and seeing nothing but confusion. "I've been having… dreams. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I… didn't want to believe it myself."

"It was almost a year ago that it happened. Of course it's going to bring back memories. It doesn't mean anything." But even he had to admit there seemed to be more than a simple coincidence. "Look. We'll need to keep an eye out for anything strange. We have criminals on the loose that will more than likely be looking for trouble." Robin prayed that they would only have to deal with those that were on the bus. "Until then, I suggest we all get some rest. It's been a long day and we'll need our strength tomorrow."

The room emptied leaving Raven and Kid Flash alone. He moved next to her. "What's going on?"

Not knowing how to answer she took a minute to gather her thoughts. She turned slightly toward him and began to tell him the story of what happened one year ago.

--------

He sat alone in the dark trying to digest what he had just been told. He knew she had secrets but never expected anything near that confession. She had left to check on the kids one last time before she retired to bed and he immediately regretted not saying anything. Yet at the same time he didn't follow her.

She lay in her bed unable to sleep – partly because of the dreams and partly because when she closed her eyes she could only see the shock on his face. Her pillow was damp with the few tears she dared to cry. As she heard a light knocking on the door she sat up. "Who is it?"

The door slid open, revealing a shadowed figure. "See. I do knock." He walked to her bed and settled next to her. Wrapping his arm around her slender frame, they both settled back. "Your not alone." His voice was soft and comforting as he pulled her closer. "You'll never be alone."

While she appreciated his comforting words, if her intuition was correct, she wasn't worried about being alone. She was worried about those who would undoubtedly stay by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Dream takes place after Post Tenebras Lux. Again, I own nothing so knock yourself out if you want to sue me. As always, reviews are appreciated as I get back into the habit of fic-ing.**

**----------------**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kid Flash's elevated voice was directed at Robin.

"I understand why you're upset but would it have made any difference?"

_'Would it?'_ Silence was his only response.

Robin was becoming uncharacteristically irate. "She fought through it. She beat it once she can do it again if necessary." His breathing became shallow has his tone lowered but remained firm. "We don't even know what's really going on right now. Whatever it is, we have to stick together."

If looks could kill, the titans would be looking for a new leader. It wasn't that he felt betrayed by his new teammates – he felt as if they didn't trust him enough. If they kept this from him, what other secrets are they keeping?

In the shadows of the hallway, the hooded figure listened to the yelling. Words from the previous night echoed through her mind – _I'll never leave you._ As the commotion inside continued, Raven whispered, "It has to end."

When she reached her room, the doors slid open to reveal another hooded figure – this one clothed in white. "Mother?" Raven questioned unable to believe what she was seeing.

"My dear daughter." She turned to reveal her face. "It's time to go home."

--------

"I'm not going to turn my back on the team!" The argument continued. "And let me tell you… It's great to see how much you trust me!"

"Don't try to turn this around. You were the one who…" _What did he do?_ Robin couldn't clear his head. His thoughts were jumbled and all he could remember was that his friend needed their help. "Look. We're not getting anywhere here. Let's go to our respective corners and cool off."

Wally's knuckles were white when he finally unclenched his fists. "Fine." He stormed toward the door pausing just before it opened. Without looking back he spoke, "I love her, Robin. All I'm asking is to be part of the team."

--------

Cyborg struggled with the air vent panel. "Stupid discount filters." He yanked the filter out causing dust to fly around the room. Coughing, he picked up the replacement only to see dust already falling off of it. "What the…" A sharp blow to his head caused the world around him to grow dark.

--------

Raven ran toward her mother who responded by taking a step back. "Raven, you mustn't be scared. You knew this would happen and you know what you must do."

"But I don't want to leave." She thought about her teammates, the kids… Wally.

"You're only hurting them." The eerily calm voice continued. "How many times must they suffer?" Moving into a circle drawn prior to Raven's arrival, she held out her hand. "It's time to go."

--------

"Gnarrk, it's just a toaster." His fear of technology was starting to get old. "See, the toast popped up. It's not going to hurt…" He ran out of the room before Beastboy could finish. "…you. Ehhh…"

"He has issues." Kole said with a half smile.

"But … a _toaster_?"

--------

The small blonde tapped on Raven's door. When no answer came she jumped up to hit the entry code. After several tries, the door slid open. "Raven!" White smoke surrounded the solitary occupant of the room.

Her head turned causing Arella's face to crumple in disgust. "Melv…" Her mother's hand shot out touching her forehead. At the same time, the doors slammed shut leaving the young blonde pounding to get in. Raven fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Leave her alone!" Panic stricken, she tried to pry the doors open. "Bobby, help me!" She pleaded as the tears began to flow.

Hearing the commotion, Robin ran toward the locked door. "Stand back!". With one swift kick, the box exploded and the doors swung open. He flipped open his communicator. "Titans, trouble! Get to Raven's room NOW!"

--------

Arms sore from rowing across the river, Terra hesitantly walked up to the tower. _'You owe him this much,'_ she told herself as walked up what seemed like an endless path. _'They won't make you stay. They don't want you to stay. How could they after what you did to them.' _She noticed the garage door open and decided it may be better to start there. Beastboy was always with Cyborg when he was working on a new device. She smiled as she remembered the spectacle that always seemed to result from Beastboy's _helping_.

"Hello." She called meekly into the garage. A groan came from behind a rather large box. "Cyborg?" The voice was familiar. She heard another noise coming from the far end of the garage. "Beastboy?" The source of the secondary noise ran toward the exit. "SLADE!" Terra yelled and began the chase. However by the time she reached the shore, he was nowhere to be found. She hurried back to the garage.

She looked down Cyborg. His vision began to clear. "Terra?" He questioned. "What happened?" Trying to quickly sit up, the room began to spin. With his hand on his head clarity began to return to his mind. "What are you doing here?"

Terra didn't answer but helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you upstairs." _'So much for a quick goodbye.'_

--------

Concerned looks focused on the unconscious figure. The last time she was in this position she was floating – trying to heal herself. This time… it was like she had just given up. Robin took her hand in his as sat on the edge of the bed. Kid flash sat on the nearby bed holding Melvin in his arms. Her tear stained face twitched as she sniffled. Robin's actions did not go unnoticed. Wally's eyes went back and forth between Raven's closed eyes and her now covered hand. Chastising himself for even thinking those thoughts he repositioned Melvin on his lap.

"She's going to be ok, right?" Beastboy questioned.

"She's strong." Robin stated. "We need to figure out who's behind this and she'll be alright."

"Then what are we doing just sitting here?" Wally gave a poor attempt at hiding his frustration.

"And what do you suggest?" Robin retorted.

The door opened to reveal Cyborg being partially held up by Terra. "He needs help."

Starfire ran over to lend more support than the exhausted Terra could give. Wally picked up Melvin – opening the soon to be filled bed. Beastboy remained frozen with his eyes fixed on Terra.

"It's Slade." Terra said before anyone could ask as she caught her breath.

"What?" Robin was in disbelief.

"I saw him run out of the garage." She leaned her hands on her knees still breathing heavily. "I couldn't catch him." Beastboy led her to a chair.

Still trying to fully regain his senses, Cyborg rubbed his head. "There's something in the air filters. Shut the vents and open the windows."

Placing Melvin down, the vents were closed and all the windows opened in the blink of an eye.

"Why didn't I see this earlier?" Robin said as the pieces began to fall into place. "He's used this technology before." Remembering the hallucinations he suffered from when he breathed in the dust from his mask, he gripped Raven's hand tighter. "We'll run a neuro-chemical scan on all of us."

"But if we all were exposed, why is Raven the only one who was knocked out?" Beastboy questioned.

"I don't know," answered Robin.

"Her room was the first to have the new filters installed." Cyborg charmed in. "After Timmy had his little _accident_ on the vent." He shuddered as he remembered pulling out the dripping filter.

Robin shuffled through the cabinet and pulled out several masks. "Kid Flash, I need you to take out the filters. Starfire, when get gets them out, take them to the storage room on the second floor and seal it shut. Kole, go find Gnarrk and the other kids. Bring them back here."

"What are you going to do?" Kid Flash questioned. "I'm going to finish running the tests on Raven to figure out how to help her."

_'So you're going to play her knight in shining armour?_' He didn't want to leave her side. "I can do that."

"No. We need to get the filters out as soon as possible. We need your speed."

Debating for another moment, he reluctantly began his assignment.

--------

In the corner of the ceiling, a small camera recorded their every movement and transmitted them back to a dimly lit office. The monitor's light cast shadows across his unmasked face. "So slow, Robin. You never would have passed any test."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Dream takes place after Post Tenebras Lux. Again, I own nothing so knock yourself out if you want to sue me. As always, reviews are appreciated as I get back into the habit of fic-ing.**

**----------------**

_'It's been two days and we've found nothing to help her. The toxin is nothing that we've seen before. The effects from limited exposure seem to wear off within 24 hours but Raven still remains unconscious. I don't know how to help her but we'll continue to try until we've exhausted all our options.'_

Robin closed his laptop in the darkened room after recording the log. "Raven," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

--------

"Hey! Hello! IS ANYBODY THERE!" Jinx's image was on the screen in the empty main room. "Guy's it's really important!" She huffed. The screen cracked down the right side. "Stupid cheap technology."

Cyborg rushed in. "Who's destroying my living room?" Looking at the crack in the monitor, his face went pale. "Awww…not again!"

"Sure… he heard _that_." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I have something important to tell you." Cyborg continued to hug the monitor tears glistened in his eyes. "Wow… that's just disturbing…" She shuddered at the picture before her. "Hey! Do you want to know what's wrong with Raven or not!"

Cyborg lifted his head. "You recognize the toxin?"

"I've seen it before." She paused. "Just not in its completed form. It's one of Headmaster's creations."

"Hold that thought." He flipped open his communicator. "Guys, you want to get here pronto. Jinx is bringing us some good news."

"Well… not really good news." Jinx interrupted. "I know what it was supposed to do but curing it's another thing."

Within minutes the entire team had gathered in the main room to listen to what was their best lead yet. As she explained everything she knew about the toxin's original purpose hope seemed to dim.

"So it was Brother Blood, not Slade who was behind the mask incident?" Robin could hardly believe his ears. "But if it's the same toxin, why did it affect Raven more than the rest of us?"

"The toxin is meant to amplify emotions – mainly fear. The one in the mask in was just a trial version. He continued to develop a much stronger one to be used on a higher scale attack."

"I do not understand." Starfire questioned. "Why Raven?"  
"Even though she defeated her father," Robin interjected already knowing the answer, "she never overcame her fear of his influence." Fists clenched turning his knuckles white. "She never believed he was actually gone."

"So how can we help her?" Wally's voice cracked.

"She has to fight this herself. The enemy is in her own mind and there's no way to reach it."

"Yes there is!" Beastboy yelled. "The mirror!" He turned to Cyborg. "Remember the one we got sucked into and saw all those Ravens and the place where air fresheners come from and her dad tried to squish us and…"

"She does not have it anymore." Starfire cut him off. "She thought it was too dangerous shortly after and disenchanted it."

Beastboy's head slumped in defeat. "Oh."

"Why can't we just make a new one?" Kid Flash questioned. "She has all those books and had to learn it from somewhere."

"It's worth a shot." Cyborg shrugged unable to offer a better suggestion.

"Thanks Jinx," He said before rushing out of the room.

The pink haired girl only nodded - finally understanding the reason he wanted to stay. "Good luck." A half smile took over her mouth and the irony of her statement.

--------

By the time the first person reached Raven's room, books were already strewn about. "Nothing!" Wally yelled with frustration as he threw the book across the room. The shelves were bare. "Damnit! There's nothing about a mirror in any of them!"

"She has more." Melvin stated as she stood in the doorway with her head down. Her tone reminded him of Raven more and more as the days passed.

He knelt down before her – taking her shoulders in his hands. "Where, Melvin? Where does Raven have more books?"

"Don't tell her I showed you." She gave a sideways glance. "She'll be really mad if she knew I found them." Walking over to Raven's bed, she pulled a flask of glowing purple liquid from the bed stand. "Promise you won't tell?" She asked one last time. After seeing his nod, she poured a bit of the liquid on the floor. Immediately, books began to levitate out of the black circle and swirl throughout the room."

Wally's mouth dropped. "Melvin…"

"You promised not to tell!"

Grabbing the books one by one out of the air, he flipped through them - taking in each word but still finding nothing about a mirror. Just when he felt the situation was hopeless, the stopped halfway through the largest of the texts. While it said nothing about a mirror, it did give him an idea.

Smiling at Melvin, he ran over and gave her a quick hug. "You are so getting extra ice cream for this" before rushing out of the room."

"But I don't like ice cream."

--------

Robin again was sitting next to Raven. The team had gathered in the infirmary waiting for Kid Flash to return.

"I found it!" Wally yelled.

"We can make another one?" Starfire questioned hopefully.

"Not exactly. I couldn't find anything about a mirror but I did find a way to enter into her mind."

"Is it safe?" Robin worried about what would happen if anything went wrong.

"Dunno. But it's worth a try." He placed the text on the metallic table as the others gathered around. "It says here that this potion will allow two people to create a mental bond and therefore see each other's dreams."

"It looks… difficult." The list of ingredients took up an entire page while the recipe filled another two. Starfire's usually positive attitude had been hard to keep up with the recent events.

"There's another problem." Wally paused. "Raven had everything for it in her room except for the Tenebras Red Mount…"

"Tenebras Red Mountain Lily!" Terra yelled from across the room. "I know where to find it!" She grabbed Beastboy's hand. "I'll need your help."

Watching them rush out of the room, Cyborg turned to Robin. "Can we trust her?"

Robin paused before answering quietly. "We have no choice."


End file.
